You Let Her Go In 1973
by Busshunter
Summary: ¿Qué harías cuando el amor de tu vida es prohibido? ¿Pelearías por él siendo que podría llevarte a la perdición o lo dejarías ir? Hay decisiones que por más que te arrepientas, ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás y corregir lo que sucedido. Simplemente tienes que aceptar. Basado en la película Lost & Delirious. QUINNTANA/BRITTANA (BRITTANA IS ENDGAME)
1. You Are The Way To Begin

**Fui inspirada por las canciones: **

_James Blunt - 1973 **(principalmente)**_

_Passenger - Let Her Go_

The Pretty Reckless -You

**Y también por la película Lost & Delirious (el último suspiro). Digamos que utilizo un poco la trama, pero le voy a dar mi toque personal ;)**

**Al comienzo será Quinntana, pero Brittana será la pareja final.**

**La verdad que es la primera vez que me arriesgo a escribir algo así. Voy a intentar de hacerlo de forma perfecta, porque las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza creo que son muy buenas, pero para ello debo dedicarle tiempo e intentar realmente transmitir lo que mi mente se imagina. **

**Necesito trabajar mucho en la escritura, espero poder complacerlos. No tengan miedo de criticar ni nada, siempre digo que cada opinión vale muchísimo para mí, por lo que les agradecería enormemente que comenten.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

_Simona,_  
_You're getting older, your journey's been etched on your skin_

_Simona,_  
_Wish I had known that what seemed so strong has been and gone_

* * *

**_…._**

**_2014_**

**_…._**

Era una mañana común y corriente, pero lo que la hizo diferente fueron tus ganas de levantarte aún más temprano para ir a tomar un buen café mientras veías cómo el sol se asomaba para alumbrarte el día.

Dejaste a tu marido acostado en tu cama matrimonial (que ya hacían diez años que compartían juntos), te quitaste el camisón color crema que siempre usabas y te vestiste para salir a tomar tu café preferido en el único lugar donde tú tomabas café porque siempre pensaste que ningún otro podría hacerle competencia.

Tú eras L_ucy Quinn Fabray._

_Lucy Quinn Fabray de Evans._

Te habías acostumbrado a tu vida durante todos estos años. Era sencilla. Todos los días debías levantarte, alistarte, prepararle el desayuno a tu marido, cambiarte e ir a trabajar. Volver, hacer los quehaceres que siempre toda ama de casa tenía. Luego, cenabas sola acompañada con una botella de vino rosado y de postre… te dirigías hacia tu sofá con algún libro. Mientras terminabas tu botella de vino, leías placenteramente durante horas hasta que llegara tu esposo que cenaba y directamente se iba a dormir.

Esa era tu vida. Tu círculo vicioso.

Pero esa mañana, querías hacer algo distinto. Sentías que debías hacer algo distinto.

Por ello, dejaste una nota en la mesa junto al desayuno que le habías preparado a tu marido, Sam. Le indicabas en él que te ibas a desayunar afuera y luego ibas directo a tu trabajo.

Caminabas tranquilamente mientras observabas cómo lentamente se iba aclareciendo el cielo. Era comienzo de otoño y no había algo más deleitable que sentir la briza cómo te envolvía y cómo te transmitía un pequeño calor.

Te diste cuenta que tu idea de ir a tomar tu desayuno a esa hora, ese día… fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudiste haber tomado.

Cuando llegaste a esa pequeña cafetería, pudiste ver que no habías sido la única que en pensar que tomar un café artesanal a las seis de la mañana en la enorme ciudad de Nueva York. Sonreíste al ver que había dos mujeres, una con cabellera castaño oscuro y otra rubia. Ambas estaban acompañadas por dos criaturas. Un nene castaño y una nenita rubia.

Te llamaba la atención que ese par de niños estuvieran despiertos a esta hora como para desayunar. Sonreíste al recordar algunos viejos sueños que tuviste cuando eras joven.

Cuando te acercaste para ir a una de las mesas que se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, sentiste cómo el tiempo te había regresado a tus diecisiete años.

-Mami! Mami! Mira! El cielo está de color rosa y naranjo! –la nenita rubia le indicaba a la mujer morena.

-Es naranja, Claire –la voz de la morena hizo que la observaras intensamente.

Tu respiración se había detenido junto al latido de tu corazón y tu sangre dejó de fluir por tus venas.

Por más que ya habían pasado quince años, esa voz…

Se había grabado en tu corazón… en lo más profundo de tu alma.

-Mama! Mama, quiero ver yo también! –el morenito hizo que por un momento tus ojos se desviaran y se focalizaran en la chica rubia.

-Ven aquí, Malcolm –la risilla que escuchaste era igual a la de quince años atrás.

Mientras esperabas a que te atendieran, tú no podías despegar los ojos de aquella familia. Sabías exactamente quiénes eran… y…

De pronto, sentiste cuán infeliz eras con tu vida 'perfecta'.

Estabas viendo cómo se habían transformado en una familia feliz tus dos ex –mejores amigas. Aunque en realidad… una significó más que tu mejor amiga…

Fue el amor de tu vida.

_'And though time goes by, I will always be in a club with you…In… 1973…'_

…

..

.

* * *

**...**

_**Fines de Febrero de 1998**_

**…**

_Este era tu último año en el internado Perkins Girls College. Tus padres habían decidido mandarte allí desde un principio. Te vivían diciendo que una vez que terminaras allí, iban a discutir ampliamente sobre tu futura educación que determinaría tu futuro. Y tú no podías discutir acerca de ello. Tú debías complacerlos, debías ser obediente y ser la hija perfecta que ellos tanto anhelaban._

_Lo único bueno de ese internado, era que estabas con la mejor compañera de cuarto que podías tener._

_Santana López._

_Ella no era religiosa, ni pretenciosa ni ambiciosa, ni muy femenina… pero era la única persona que no te juzgaba por lo que hacías o por lo que eras. Ella no te obligaba a hacer nada, sino que te suplicaba que le dijeras qué te gustaría hacer, cuál era tu opinión…_

_Aunque ella era la perdición, un deshonro, una chica extremadamente maleducada y ácida ante los ojos de los demás, tú sabías que ella era la persona más dulce y buena que podías haber conocido. Santana siempre buscaba verte feliz, y lo hacía._

_Tú simplemente la amabas por ello._

_Ella era lo único que te hacía feliz. Era irónico si te ponías a pensar que lo 'erróneo', era lo que realmente daba sentido a tu vida… siendo que fuiste criada para convertirte en un ser inigualable._

_Tú amabas lo imperfecta que era Santana, que era todo lo que tú no debías ser en tu 'perfecta' vida._

_Pero además amabas cómo te hacía sentir. Sabías que nunca ibas a encontrar otra persona que te demostrara tanto amor como ella lo sentía por ti._

_Eso hacía que la amaras aún más._

_Lo que no sabías… era que todo iba a cambiar enormemente cuando empezaran las clases._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_-San! –gritaste su nombre una vez que entraste a tu habitación que compartías con ella desde hacía años. La habitación era enorme, era para tres personas… pero como tuvieron el privilegio de que solamente eran ustedes dos, hacían de cuenta que todo era para ustedes. Realmente aprovechaban el tiempo a solas cada vez que volvían a sus habitaciones._

_-Te extrañé tanto, Q –la morena corrió hacia a ti para abrazarte por tu cintura y elevarte mientras daba vueltas con euforia, mostrándote lo alegre que estaba por verte otra vez. Tú estabas igual de feliz por verla, luego de esos meses de vacaciones… te parecía una eternidad no estar con Santana. Aunque se llamaban cada tanto y se mandaban cartas (porque para ti era mucho más íntimo y significativo de esta forma), no era lo mismo que tenerla personalmente contigo._

_-Tú ni te imaginas lo que yo te extrañé –le susurraste al oído. La latina se detuvo, enseguida llevó una de sus manos hacia la puerta para cerrarla (sin despegarse de ti), para luego besarte como tanto habías deseado desde el segundo que la viste._

_Ambas gimieron al sentir el contacto de sus labios y tú ya te perdías en la sensación y las emociones que Santana te generaba con tan sólo besarte. Ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces y comenzaste a desajustarle la corbata que rodeaba su cuello para ir desabrochando su camisa y quitarle la pollera… todo. Necesitabas sentirla ya._

_-Ansiosa, Q? –Santana te provocaba y tú directamente le respondiste mordiéndole el labio inferior. La morena te sorprendió al agarrarte de tu trasero e indicarte que rodearas tus piernas en su cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las camas._

_Cuando ambas cayeron en la cama, Santana comenzó a hacer lo mismo que tú habías empezado a hacer antes._

_-Dios, necesito que –_

_-Quinn Fabray! –la voz de una de las profesoras interrumpió lo que ibas a decir e hizo que ambas se incorporaran de pie de un salto y se acomodaran sus uniformes lo más rápido que podían._

_-Quinn –la profesora entró a la habitación justo cuando ustedes habían terminado de arreglarse un poco –necesito que bajes inmediatamente, te voy a presentar tu nueva compañero de cuarto y decidimos que tú seas como su 'tutora' por estos primeros meses… para que ella se acostumbre al colegio –la profesora Shelby te indicó sonrientemente._

_Lo único bueno que además tenía este internado, era que por suerte tenía profesoras muy amables, aunque obviamente muy exigentes._

_-Por supuesto, enseguida bajo Srta. Corcoran –le respondiste cordialmente con una de tus mejores sonrisas._

_-Ugh, maldita sea… ¿Era necesario arruinar nuestro último año juntas en este maldito colegio? –Santana comenzó a quejarse y tú le insinuaste a que se callara mientras ibas corriendo a cerrar la puerta para que no pudieran escucharla._

_-Santana… no hables así, te podrían escuchar y ya en el primer día irías a detención –le alarmaste, pero como siempre la morena ignoraba lo que le decías. No le importaba demasiado ir a detención._

_-¿Qué? Me vas a decir que tú estás contenta? –Santana comenzaba a volverse loca._

_-No! No dije eso, pero es lo que nos tocó y debemos aceptarlo_

_-Ugh, me frustra a veces que tú siempre concuerdes con las decisiones que los demás te imponen –la morena se había molestado y comenzó a retirar sus ropas de sus valijas. Revoleaste los ojos y decidiste acercarte hacia a ella para abrazarla por detrás._

_-Todo va a estar bien, cariño.. –le susurraste al oído mientras apoyabas tu cabeza sobre su hombro e inspirabas su perfume que tanto habías extrañado –estoy segura que vamos a poder superar esto –le prometiste y sonreíste al ver cómo se había relajado contra tu cuerpo._

_-Le conviene que sea rubia y muy hot… siempre quise tener un trío con rubias sexis –tu novia te confesó su idea y enseguida le diste un empujón para que cayera en su cama y así atacarla a bofetadas._

_-Ew! Santana!_

_-Ow! Ok! Ok! Tranquilízate un poco…-la morena te pidió para que dejaras de golpearla –Pero, ¿Me vas a decir que nunca pensaste en hacer un trío?_

_-¿Quieres que me guste otra chica? –tú la desafiaste elevando tu ceja cuestionadora._

_-No, tú eres mía –Santana te agarró para acercarte más a su cuerpo y así besarte profundamente –sólo mía_

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_Cuando entraste a la sala de profesores, te enfrentaste con la profesora Shelby hablando con una chica rubia, más alta que tú, de ojos celestes. Te pareció raro ver que sostenía un gato. Bueno, no un gato… era el gato más gordo que habías visto en tu vida, pero la chica lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que tú creías que iba a explotar el pobre animal._

_-Quinn, quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera de cuarto… Brittany Pierce –la profesora las introdujo y tú simplemente sonreíste tratando de causar una buena impresión. La chica… parecía muy tímida._

_-Brittany, espero que te sientas cómoda y puedas acostumbrarte a este lugar rápidamente… ya verás que este colegio va a resultar como un hogar para ti –Shelby rodeó a la rubia con uno de sus brazos tratando de animarla –Quinn Fabray va a ser algo parecido como tu 'tutora' y cada duda o urgencia que tengas, puedes consultar con ella… Quinn es la mejor alumna del colegio y además es muy buena compañera, así que estás en buenas manos –la mujer trató de ganarse un poco la confianza de la chica._

_- Quinn, ¿Por qué no le enseñas el colegio y su nueva habitación? –Shelby te pidió._

_-Con mucho gusto Sra. Corcoran –respondiste sonrientemente y tomaste la mano de Brittany para comenzar el tour por el enorme internado._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_-Espero que te haya gustado el colegio, lo único malo que tiene es la comida… es de hospital, pero no te preocupes… vas a acostumbrarte con el tiempo –tú le dijiste ya cansada de ser la única hablando y que la chica solamente asintiera con la cabeza. Si tuvieras ganas de hacer un monólogo, directamente irías al espejo del baño y hablarías contigo misma… no sabías qué rayo tenías esta chica que no emitía ninguna palabra contigo._

_-No tengo idea de dónde rayos estará Santana, pero seguro más tarde la vas a conocer.. –le dijiste y te acercaste hacia a ella –sé que no es nada lindo que tu familia te deje como si fuera un paquete en este lugar por meses… pero, ¿Sabes qué? Siento que este colegio es más mi hogar que mi propia casa… cada vez que vuelvo tengo ganas de regresar aquí –le confesaste y la rubia te sonreía tristemente mientras continuaba acariciando su gato -¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntaste por su mascota._

_-Lord Tubbington, me dijo que te pareces a una de mis barbies que tenía cuando era pequeña –por primera vez Brittany te habló sin dejar de ocultar su timidez. ¿Su gato le hablaba? Ok. Ahora ya entendías un poco del por qué te parecía extraña esta chica… Realmente era muuuuy rara._

_-Erm… ¿Gracias? –le respondiste sin saber qué decirle sinceramente –te dejo tranquila para que puedas acomodar tus cosas… si necesitas algo, voy a estar abajo en la biblioteca –le aclaraste –nos vemos luego, Brittany –saludaste a tu nueva compañera de habitación y luego comenzaste a ir hacia la biblioteca para ver si encontrabas a Santana allí._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

**_BRITTANY POV:_**

_Tú tenías quince años cuando tu padre y tu madrastra decidieron mandarte a ese internado. Desde la muerte de tu madre por cáncer de estómago, tu vida había cambiado por completo. Tu madre había muerto cuando tú tenías apenas diez años y… por más que habían pasado cinco años, aún la extrañabas a horrores y sabías que había marcado tu vida por siempre. La única persona con la que podías abrirte sinceramente sin miedo a sonar ridícula… era con ella. Tu padre no era malo, todo lo contrario. Era una gran persona, pero era muy tímido… no hablaba casi nunca y… digamos que tu relación con él siempre fue… silenciosa. Tú sabías que te adoraba, pero nunca lograron a profundizar la relación de padre-hija. No lo ibas a culpar tampoco, era su personalidad... pero te hubiese gustado que él estuviera más cerca de ti._

_Desde el día en que tu padre te presentó a tu 'nueva madre', tú sabías que iba a cambiar algo… y no te equivocaste. La mujer no era mala, pero no era tu madre… por lo que no se ocupaba de ti, porque tú no eras su propia hija. Nunca quisiste ocasionar algún tipo de escena porque veías cómo tu padre había vuelto a ser feliz lentamente y tú pensabas que merecía ser feliz._

_Así que cuando te dieron la noticia de que ibas a ir a un internado… simplemente no dijiste nada. Lo único que pensabas todos los días era: 'mi madre nunca me hubiera enviado a un internado'_

_Pero aquí estabas, con tu gato más querido, tu mejor y único amigo, en el internado. El lugar de por sí te intimidaba, era simplemente… enorme. Las profesoras y la directora aparentaban ser amables. Por lo menos no era cómo te lo habías imaginado. Todo el mundo hablaba de internados como si fuera un estilo de prisión, donde todos eran maltratados e infelices. Afortunadamente, veías a chicas más grande que tú y también de tu misma edad corriendo, gritando felices…_

_Cuando conociste a tu 'tutora', Quinn Fabray, lo primero que pensaste fue que era una chica perfecta y enseguida la admiraste por el carisma y el glamour que ella con tan sólo su presencia transmitía. Te intimidaba muchísimo. Te odiabas por no ser capaz de superar tu timidez y miedo de entablar una conversación con nuevas personas._

_Una vez que terminaste de acomodar un poco tus cosas, decidiste bajar e ir recorrer un poco la escuela por ti misma… tenías que ir memorizando dónde quedaba cada lugar._

_Pero como siempre, tu memoria fallaba y te perdías fácilmente. Decidiste quedarte en la sala que habías descubierto luego de haber caminado por más de una hora. Tarde o temprano ibas a encontrar a alguien que fuera allí, ¿Verdad? Lo peor era que la habitación en la que te encontrabas, te parecía aterradora. Estaba lleno de estatuas raras y era… algo oscuro el lugar y silencioso. Odiabas el silencio._

_Decidiste acercarte hacia una estatua que te había llamado la atención cuando –_

_-Veo que ya no es más mi lugar secreto_

_-Ahhhhhh! –una chica morena, de cabello largo y ondulado, salió detrás de la estatua a la que te dirigías dándote un pre infarto. Comenzaste a tener unos ataques de pánico y casi no podías respirar. Eras una persona muy frágil y sensible a todas las cosas._

_-Ok, ok… no quería asustarte tanto, ¿Estás bien? –la chica se acercó hacia a ti preocupada cuando vio que tu respiración fallaba –Hey, tranquilízate… soy Santana López, no voy a hacerte daño… perdón por asustarte tanto, ¿Sí? No era mi intención –la morena se disculpaba mientras se acercaba más hacia a ti, pero en vez de ayudarte… te hacía poner más nerviosa._

_-Ok, mírame… mantén tus ojos fijos en mí –ella te ordenó mientras se aproximaba más hacia a ti. Tú sólo observabas shockeada cómo ella colocaba una de sus manos en tu pecho y con la otra tomaba tu mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, guiándola a su pecho –concéntrate en mis ojos y sigue el ritmo de mi respiración, ¿Sí? Tú puedes hacerlo –la chica te decía apenas susurrando y cuando comenzaste a hacer lo que ella te había demandado… notaste cómo por primera vez esto funcionaba. Tus ojos se habían hipnotizado con ese color chocolate. Esa mirada te había cautivado tanto que inconscientemente seguías lentamente el ritmo de la respiración de la latina –muy bien… así es –la chica te sonreía mientras tú seguías magnetizada con sus ojos. Te sorprendía cómo ella, una extraña, era capaz de calmar tus ataques de pánico (que habías comenzado a tenerlos desde la muerte de tu madre), y tus propios seres queridos no lo lograban hacer. Siempre terminabas en el hospital._

_-¿Mejor? –la morena te preguntó cuando tu respiración había vuelto a la normalidad. Tú ni te habías dado cuenta de ello, todavía seguías mirándola. Simplemente asentiste con tu cabeza y te ruborizaste de una forma impresionante._

_-Veo que eres la chica nueva, ¿Verdad? Tienes aspecto de ser una novata –Santana comenzó a hablarte y tú te desesperabas por hablarle y a la vez no. Querías irte, pero también tenías ganas de quedarte. Tus emociones te jugaban una mala pasada –¿Tienes voz o…_

_-S-soy Brittany Pierce –dijiste con voz temblorosa._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte Brittany, tú eres la chica que va a invadir nuestra habitación, ¿Verdad? –la morena te preguntó y tú te volviste más nerviosa._

_-Y-yo puedo pedir que me cambien de habitación s-si es que a u-ustedes les molesta y –_

_-Estoy bromeando contigo, rubia –tu otra compañera de cuarto se reía mientras te daba un pequeño empujoncito en tu hombro –eres muy tierna, ¿Alguien te lo dijo ya? ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-Quince –le respondiste apenas audible, tratando de cubrir tus mejillas rojas._

_-Oh! Una novatita eres –ella te sonreía y tú agachabas tu cabeza –¿Tienes apodo? –ella te preguntó y tú simplemente negaste con la cabeza, aunque en realidad sí lo tenías. Tu madre te decía bambi._

_-Mmmm, bueno… ya se me ocurrirá algún apodo para ti –Santana te dijo sonrientemente mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello –¿Por qué terminaste aquí, Brittany?_

_-Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años… y mi padre conoció a una nueva mujer, ambos decidieron traerme aquí –tú te sorprendiste al darte cuenta cómo comenzabas a hablar fluidamente con ella._

_-Par de ratas que piensan sólo en ellos y te tiran en un lugar como este como si fueras un paquete –la morena comentó en voz baja… algo molesta. Tú querías defender a tu padre, pero… no dijiste nada –mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y … terminé aquí… pero, ¿Sabes qué? –ella te preguntó nuevamente animada y tú negaste con tu cabeza –Nosotras vamos a poder ser felices, ya lo verás –ella te aseguró con una sonrisa, provocando que tú también sonrieras._

_-En fin, es hora de comenzar una fiesta en el jardín, ¿Qué te parece bambi? Así alegramos un poco a este instituto de mierda –Santana te tomó de la mano tratando de llevarte con ella, pero tú te congelaste._

_¿Realmente ella te había llamado…. Bambi?_

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? –la morena te preguntó cuando sintió que tu cuerpo hacía resistencia. Tú negaste con la cabeza y simplemente le sonreíste. Esta vez fuiste tú quien comenzó a caminar, indicándole que querías salir de la habitación._

_Te había llamado bambi. ¿Cómo podía haber elegido justo ese apodo?_

_Tal vez tu mamá te estaba observando desde arriba y te había enviado a una amiga para que te cuidara._

_Realmente estabas comenzando a ser un poco feliz._

_Tal vez no había resultado tan mala idea haber llegado a este internado._

…

..

.

* * *

**Reviews? Opiniones? Serán muy bienvenidas ;)**


	2. Our Families

**Antes que nada, quería comentar que el resto de los capítulos se van a desarrollar en los años 1998-1999, en donde las chicas todavía seguían en el internado. Por eso va a estar en otro formato la redacción. Voy a intentar jugar con los tiempos y respetar ciertas cosas de la películas y otras no tanto. Tengo pensado en hacer esta historia no muy larga, para no perder la trama y así poder terminarla.**

**La escribo porque... me tocó una vez dejar al amor de mi vida y desde lejos ver cómo me reemplazaba por otra persona. Y ahora mismo, nos mantenemos en contacto pero con vidas distintas... y una historia que siempre quedó y quedará sin resolver.**

**Gracias por el aguante :)**

**Conny** : Me alegra leer que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia.. voy a intentar basarme un poco en la película pero obviamente le agregaré escenas que se me ocurran en mi mente jajaj trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que la disfrutes :) Gracias por comentar! Beso!

**atercio :** Muchas graciaas! jajaja quédate tranquila que aquí nadie muere... trataré de hacer lo posible de actualizar algo seguido, recuerda que tengo dos historias para escribir.. no es facil! jajaj Muchas gracias por comentar fiel lectora :) Beso!

* * *

**Brittany POV:**

_Tú lo único que hacías era seguir a Santana. En tu interior ya te estabas haciendo la idea de que la ibas a seguir en cualquier cosa a esta chica. No sabrías explicar por qué, pero desde aquellos minutos que la conociste… pensaste que era alguien en quién podrías confiar ciegamente._

_Aunque tú sabías que lo más probable era que Santana se metiera en graves problemas por poner vodka al ponche que todas las demás estudiantes estaban bebiendo, tú le seguiste la corriente._

_Mientras mirabas cómo ella colocaba todo el contenido de la botella en el ponche, observaste cómo un par de chicos se asomaban en bicicleta hacia donde ustedes estaban._

_-Buenas tardes señoritas –un chico con un corte de pelo raro las saludó a todas y te ponía incómoda la forma en que miraba a cada una de tus compañeras._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Puck? –Quinn colocó su mano en su cintura y tú notabas que no se veía muy contenta de verlo._

_-Sólo pasábamos por aquí, estoy cansado de ver piernas velludas y bolas todos los días, ¿Sabes hermanita? Podrías presentarme a .. –_

_-Ni lo pienses, a cualquiera le darías ganas de vomitar… primero arréglate ese nido que tienes en tu cabeza y luego hablamos –Quinn le respondió y todas comenzaron a soltar risillas._

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Quinn? Tu hermano parece ser muy copado.. –una chica morena se había acercado hacia ellos mientras no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello para llamar la atención._

_-Ugh, por favor… Rachel –Quinn revoleó los ojos al ver lo que la chica intentaba hacer._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí fieros? No leyeron el cartel? Dice 'Bolas abstenerse' –Santana apareció justo detrás de Quinn. Sostenía dos tasas con esa mezcla de ponche con vodka, de las cuales una fue entregada a ti._

_-Ugh, por favor López… me vas a negar que no quieres un poco de este pequeño Godzilla que llevo entre las piernas? –frunciste el ceño al ver cómo meneaba su zona pélvica._

_-Deja de hacerme reír, ¿Quieres? Seguro que si te bajo los pantalones, me encuentro con una pequeña serpentina –Santana le contestó y nuevamente todas se empezaron a reír (inclusive tú) al ver cómo el chico se había puesto incómodo y el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a gastarlo antes de que se marcharan por donde vinieron._

_-Ahora, quiero ver cómo mueven sus putos traseros! –Santana gritó para llamar la atención mientras colocaba un cassette en el radiograbador y enseguida tomó a Quinn de la mano para traerla hacia ella –Listas para la fiesta, chicas!_

_-Si! –se escuchó una sola respuesta unívoca. Tú te quedaste mirando cómo todo el mundo bailaba (en especial Santana con Quinn). Para ti era algo más que obvio que la amistad que llevaban ellas era muy especial, eran como carne y uña… no se despegaban para nada. Tú deseabas poder conseguir alguna amiga así._

_-Que fiestita se armó, eh? Tú que crees Srita. Pierce? –Una de las profesoras se acercó hacia a ti a la vez que buscaba una tasa con ponche. Tú comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa porque sabías que aquí llegaba el momento en que Santana iba a entrar en peligro, pero no podías hacer nada para evitarlo porque la señora ya lo estaba bebiendo – Uff! Esto… Santana… me lo imaginaba –la profesora comentaba riéndose mientras continuaba bebiendo –sabes, a pesar de que siempre se mete en líos… creo que es la alegría para este colegio –la profesora comentó sonrientemente y tú simplemente asentiste con tu cabeza._

_-Qué haces aquí parada! Ven! –Santana vino corriendo para tomarte de las manos y comenzar a girar rápidamente mientras se reía sin parar. Te tomó unos segundos para unirte a su risa._

_Podrías jurar que nunca te habías divertido de esa forma desde que tu madre había fallecido._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_-Hey, novatita… ¿Qué te parece la Sue Sylvester? –Santana te interrumpió la escritura de tu diario. Tú estabas acostada con tu gato estirado sobre tu falda mientras escribías con lujo de detalles cada cosa que había sucedido hoy. Santana estaba acostada sobre la cama de Quinn y fumaba, mientras que la otra rubia leía una revista sentada en el suelo, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca de ella._

_-¿La Srita. Sylvester? Creo que es simpática –le dijiste mientras cerrabas tu diario para prestar atención a tus compañeras de cuarto._

_-Algunos dices cosas desagradables de ella –Quinn se unió a la conversación sin quitar la vista de la revista._

_-Ella y Shelby? Seguro que se entienden –Santana decía entre risillas y tú frunciste el ceño ante esto._

_-Santana, olvida eso… es una mujer soltera y son muy buenas amigas… eso es todo –Quinn le respondió a Santana –no seas malpensada ni homofóbica –la rubia dijo esto último un poco más despacio._

_-Me pareció simpática –dijiste de la nada y ambas te miraron sonrientemente. Diablos. ¿Habías dicho algo malo? Por eso es que nunca decides hablar, siempre dices cosas que no deberías decir –Q-quiero decir… normal… es decir –_

_-No está diciendo que no es simpática novata, dijo que es lesbiana y está loca por Quinn –Santana te interrumpió y miró a la rubia que estaba a su lado sonrientemente._

_-Quién puede culparla o no, hermosa? –Santana le dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras tomaba a Quinn de su barbilla para que la mirara, pero ésta le corrió la mano enseguida. Podrías decir.. que estaba algo incómoda pero no sabías por qué._

_-Santana! –Quinn la retó en voz baja._

_-Está bien… sólo decía rubia –Santana resopló y quitó su mano -¿En qué piensas chiquita? –la latina se dirigió hacia a ti cuando vio que estabas algo perdida._

_-Yo también soy liviana, ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –ambas comenzaron a reírse histéricamente y tú te sentías enormemente avergonzada._

_-Lesbiana –Santana te repitió todavía riéndose –es cuando a una mujer le gustan otras mujeres –ella te explicó y tú frunciste el ceño. Nunca se te hubiera pasado esa imagen en la cabeza. ¿Dos mujeres juntas? Tus padres nunca te mencionaron que había posibilidades de que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran estar juntas._

_Cuando ibas a preguntar sobre el tema (porque eres demasiado curiosa), viste que Santana y Quinn habían comenzado una guerra de almohadas. Las miraste por unos segundos, hasta que Santana se levantó y fue corriendo hacia a ti para cargarte en sus brazos y llevarte a la cama de Quinn en donde estaban peleando._

_-Bájame! –le pediste y enseguida sentiste que te había tirado a la cama y comenzaron a golpearte con las almohadas mientras se reían. Tú conseguiste otra y te uniste a ellas._

_Hacía mucho que no te divertías tanto. Tal vez podías más que acostumbrarte a vivir en este internado._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_Te despertaste tipo tres de la madrugada porque Lord Tubbington comenzó a golpear con su patita tu rostro para que le dieras de comer. Él siempre tenía la mala costumbre de comer a esas horas tan inoportunas, pero tú como buena dueña que eres… lo complacías. Fue cuando te acercaste hacia la ventana (debajo de ésta se encontraba la latita en donde le colocabas la comida y su agua para que bebiera), que observaste a tus dos compañeras afuera del edificio. Ibas a abrir la ventana para preguntarles qué estaban haciendo cuando…_

_Viste a Santana inclinarse … y comenzó a besar a Quinn._

_Te quedaste shockeada. Era eso a lo que se referían que era ser livianas, lesbianas o lo que sea? O solamente estaban ensayando para luego estar con los chicos y estar experimentadas. No lo sabías. Pero sí sabías que ahora te iba a resultar difícil mirarlas como si fuera normal. Te morías de las ganas de preguntarles si era eso lo que hacían, o si era algo más… qué se sentía besar… si era lo mismo con un chico que con una chica…_

_Millones de preguntas se te venían a la mente, porque bueno… eres una persona de por demás curiosa…_

_Pero decidiste dejarlas tranquilas, que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. Tomaste a tu gato en tus brazos y volviste a tu cama. Tal vez cuando tuvieran más confianza en ti, algún día te lo dirían._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_-Arriba! Quinn! Es hora de desayunar! –escuchaste una voz aguda y millones de pasos dentro de tu habitación. Cuando abriste los ojos, pudiste observar que se trataban de unas cinco niñas que acompañaban a una nena rubia (muy parecida a Quinn) que estaba saltando en la cama de Quinn._

_-Ugh… deja de saltar, quieres! –Quinn se quejaba mientras se despertaba –Brittany, esta es mi hermana Frannie… vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto todos los santos días… eres una imbécil, ¿Verdad hermanita? –Quinn le sonrió sarcásticamente a su hermana quien mostraba su rostro algo enojado._

_-Muevan sus asquerosos culos de aquí! Váyanse! –Santana se había despertado y comenzó a arrojar almohadones hacia las nenas._

_-Ugh, se despertó el ogro –la hermanita de Quinn se quejó._

_-Váyanse antes de que vaya all Lima Heights sobre sus putos traseros! –Santana comenzó a correrlas hacia fuera de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta –Ughhhh! Cuando van a dejarnos dormir tranquilas! –la morena se arrojó nuevamente en su cama y cubrió su rostro con su almohada._

_-Santana, levántate! Hoy hay tocino con huevos! –Quinn comenzó a vestirse rápidamente._

_-Quiiiinnnn… déjame unos minutitos más, por favor –Santana le rogaba pero su amiga quitó la almohada que cubría su cabeza y le arrojó su uniforme para que se vistiera._

_-Santanaaa, por favor… sabes cuánto amo el tocino… hazlo por mí –la rubia se arrodilló a dos centímetros de Santana, mostrándole su mejor gesto para que la otra chica se compadeciera de ella. Tú te reías mientras te vestías._

_-Ughh, lo hago porque te quiero –la latina se dio por vencida y viste cómo la rubia saltaba contentísima._

_-Ve tú primero, enseguida te alcanzo.. –Santana le indicó y ni pasaron dos segundos que Quinn y se había ido._

_-¿Qué tal tu primera noche? –Santana se dirigió hacia a ti. No comprendías por qué, pero te ponía algo nerviosa tenerla cerca de ti y… estando a solas en la habitación._

_-B-bien –le respondiste –fue la primera vez que no tuve pesadillas –le confesaste algo sonrojada._

_-¿Pesadillas? –la morena se acercó hacia a ti. Tú miraste hacia el suelo y asentiste levemente. Querías contarle de qué eran esas pesadillas… pero todavía no podías._

_-Ven aquí… ya te irás acostumbrando y esas pesadillas desaparecerán… ya verás –tu compañera te abrazó y acarició tu cabello por unos segundos. Te congelaste al principio, pero luego comenzaste a relajarte. Te hacía recordar cuando tu madre acariciaba tu cabello cuando tú le contabas cosas del colegio de primaria mientras miraban series de dibujitos de Disney juntas. Había algo en esa chica que te relajaba tanto… y te invitaba a abrirte nuevamente al mundo._

_-Hey, ¿Probaste alguna vez el tocino? –Santana te preguntó y tú asentiste –bien, creo que lo vas a amar aquí… es la única comida que logran hacerla exquisita –ella te dijo sonrientemente y te tomó de la mano para llevarte hacia el salón en donde siempre comían._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_Fue a medida que pasaron los días cuando comenzaste a creer que en realidad sucedía algo más que amistad entre tus compañeras de cuarto._

_Empezaste a notar que casi siempre estaban en contacto, o se tomaban de la mano.. o se abrazaban.. siempre estaban tocándose. A lo mejor era de amigas… pero, desde que viste ese beso… dudabas. No era que estabas en contra de ello, para nada. Solamente observabas y admiraba cómo se trataban la una con la otra. Era algo inocente y se notaba la calidez, el cuidado y el amor que brotaban en cada acción que ellas hacían._

_A veces, cuando Quinn estaba distraída hablando con otra chica durante una clase, Santana saltaba para defenderla cuando una profesora la retaba._

_-Quinn Fabray, ven… ayúdame –la Srta. Corcoran le indicó no muy amablemente que pasara al frente del pizarrón. Enseguida clavaste los ojos en Santana para ver cuál era su reacción. Como siempre, la morena tenía su rostro serio, bastante enojado. Tú sabías que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentarse con la profesora._

_-¿Quiere… que resuelva el problema? –Quinn preguntó tímida y nervisamente._

_-Sí, ven a terminarlo –la profesora le indicó y la rubia lentamente se incorporó de pie para dirigirse hacia el pizarrón. Tú no sabías cómo hacer para ayudarla. Sabías cómo resolver esa ecuación como si fuera una tonta suma de dos más dos (sí, eras demasiado nerd, te encantaba estudiar y practicar por demás)._

_-¿Por qué tardas tanto Srta. Fabray?_

_-No lo entiendo –tu amiga confesó._

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –la profesora insistía._

_-Todo –Quinn volvió a contestar y el resto del aula soltó unas pequeñas risillas._

_-Creo que eso te pasa por estar cuchicheando –_

_-O tal vez usted debería implementar otra forma de dar clases –Santana interrumpió a la Srta. Corcoran._

_-¿Qué dijiste Santana?_

_-Lo que ha escuchado, tal vez usted es una inepta que no logra que sus alumnos mantengan su concentración en su apreciada clase…_

_-Santana López, le ruego que deje de utilizar ese lenguaje durante mi clase… Estoy harta de que siempre me faltes el respeto! –la profesora comenzó a gritarle enfadada mientras Santana se incorporó de pie para ir hacia el pizarrón y resolver el problema que debía haberlo hecho Quinn –Puedo saber qué es lo que pretende?_

_-Enseñar, Srta. Corcoran –Santana la enfrentó –lo que usted debería hacer_

_-Santana, basta –Quinn intentó frenarla pero ya era tarde_

_-Sal de mi clase y ve a contarle lo que has hecho a la Srta. Sylvester! Me has oído! –la mujer ya se encontraba descabellada –supongo que te he hablado!_

_-Que tenga un buen día, Shelby –Santana le respondió con tono burlón y luego se retiró de clases._

_Más tarde ibas a intentar hablar con la morena para pedirle que controlara su actitud frente a las autoridades. No podía ser que Quinn provocara que ella siempre fuera la culpable y terminara en dirección. Por más que quería a la otra chica, no veías justo que Santana pagara las consecuencias por culpa de ella._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_Estabas saliendo de tu clase de física cuando pasaste por un enorme salón y te detuviste a ver qué se hacía allí. Para tu sorpresa, había varias parejas que parecían luchar con un estilo de espadas finitas. Cada uno tenía como un uniforme especial. Nunca en tu vida habías visto algo así. Te acercaste más para observar con detalle y quedaste incrédula al ver que Santana estaba combatiendo con un chico. No entendías cuál era el objetivo de esto, ni sabías si era un desafío.. si ella estaba en peligro.. o qué pero comenzaste a desesperarte. Ni siquiera sabías si esto estaba autorizado por el colegio!_

_-Santana! –gritaste y viste cómo ella se detuvo para girar su cabeza a tu dirección, pero al instante ella fue empujada por su agresor que tomó provecho de su distracción y colocó la punta de su espada cerca de su cuello._

_-NO! –comenzaste a gritar y fuiste corriendo a tacklear al hombre que estaba a punto de lastimar o hasta matar a Santana._

_-Brittany! –escuchaste a Santana gritar tu nombre una vez que tú te habías abalanzado sobre el chico._

_-¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta chica? A caso estás loca! –el chico comenzó a quejarse mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza por el gran golpe que se había dado a causa de tu empujón._

_-Bambi, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Santana te dio su mano para que tú te incorporaras de pie._

_-É-Él estaba a punto de clavarte –_

_-Ohh, no-no-no… esto es un deporte, cariño –la morena se acercó hacia a ti para calmarte porque estabas temblando de la desesperación –él no iba a hacerme nada_

_-Claro que no! A caso crees que soy un asesino!? –el chico continuaba en el suelo frotándose la cabeza._

_-Fue un accidente, Blaine… déjalo ya… no seas marica –Santana te defendió y te tomó de la mano para llevarte hacia un vestuario._

_-L-lo siento mucho.. soy una estúpida –comenzaste a arrepentirte de lo que habías hecho. Al saber que todo el mundo había observado lo que hiciste te daban ganas de desaparecer por unos días… porque sabías que ahora ibas a ser el chiste del colegio y todos se reirían de lo estúpida que eres._

_-Hey, no digas eso… no eres ninguna estúpida –Santana se acercó hacia a ti y levantó tu mentón para mirarte –es más… lo vi tierno, ¿Quién diría que la pequeña bambi sería capaz de rescatarme? –la morena te bromeaba y tú lo único que podías hacer era ruborizarte._

_-Es esgrima –Santana te dijo y tú no entendías qué decía –el deporte, lo que recién estábamos haciendo con Blaine… se llama esgrima –Santana comenzó a explicarte y…_

_Oh._

_¿Eso era un deporte? Y tú creíste que –_

_Realmente eres una estúpida._

_-Hey, deja de pensar de lo que pasó.. –Santana volvió a llamar tu atención –Blaine es mi profesor, no vas a tener ningún problema con él… te lo aseguro –ella te sonreía –es más… podríamos practicar juntas si es que quieres_

_-J-juntas? –realmente odiabas cuando tartamudeabas. ¿Por qué no podías ser normal? El sólo hecho de que alguien (no cualquiera, sino SANTANA), quisiera compartir algo contigo… hacía que tus nervios volaran como cohete al espacio._

_-Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no? Descuida, voy a ser generosa contigo… pero eso sí, me tienes que enseñar a tacklear… fue increíble… ¿Segura que nunca hiciste fútbol americano? –la latina te preguntaba sonrientemente y tú negabas con la cabeza sabiendo que estabas ardiendo de lo rojas que debían estar tus mejillas._

_-Wow, realmente eres buena levantando a la gente –Santana te guiñó el ojo y tú querías que la tierra te tragara. Bordó era tu color de piel ahora mismo._

_-E-erm… y-yo…_

_-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres practicar conmigo? –Santana te insistía contentamente. Tú te morías de las ganas de hacerlo, ¿Qué otra cosa sería mejor que compartir algo con otra persona? Te morías por tener una amiga con la que pudieras hacer tus actividades preferidas… hablar… todo lo que hacen las amigas._

_-¿Y Quinn? –le preguntaste sin poder evitarlo. Santana siempre hacía las cosas con ella, ¿Por qué te preguntaba a ti y no a su 'mejor amiga'?_

_-Ella odia el esgrima, piensa que es poco femenino y violento… quiere que lo deje, pero no lo sé.. es lo único que me sirve para descargar mi bronca e impotencia ante las cosas que me pasan –la morena te comentó algo triste y tú no pudiste controlarte y le tomaste la mano._

_-Pienso que no deberías dejar aquello que te haga feliz, tienes todo tu derecho a hacerlo aunque a los demás no le agrade… creo que es egoísta de parte de Quinn obligarte a dejar algo que te libera las frustraciones –le dijiste tímidamente y ella volvió a sonreírte (lo que hizo que tú sonrieras)._

_-Entonces, ¿Aceptas? –ella te preguntó y como siempre… tú ibas a ceder ante ella, por más que en tu interior tú sabías que te lo había sugerido sólo porque Quinn la había rechazado primero. Tú eres y serás la segunda en esta amistad._

_-Claro –le dijiste y enseguida sentiste cómo sus brazos te rodeaban y apretaban contra su cuerpo._

_-Gracias, bambi! Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir! –Santana te dio un beso en tu mejilla antes de empezar a cambiarse._

_Fue ahí cuando por primera vez sentiste arcoíris, mariposas y unicornios revoloteando en tu estómago._

_Luego ibas a conversarlo con Lord Tubbington, porque tal vez él sabía por qué sentías esas cosas… a lo mejor él te había puesto en tu desayuno un poco de sus pastillas especiales que lo hacen viajar a las nubes._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_-Estás muy callada, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Quinn se sentó al lado de Santana, su mano acariciaba la espalda de la morena incentivándola a que compartiera lo que le sucedía._

_-Si quieren… puedo irme, así las dejo hablar tranquilas –les sugerí al ver que Santana no comenzaba a hablar._

_-Quédate, no es por ti… es que me cuesta expresarme –la morena te dijo con una leve sonrisa y tú permaneciste en tu cama –hoy se cumplen once años desde la última carta que me había dado mi madre… solíamos escribirnos cosas, aunque yo sólo tenía casi siete años… nos escribíamos cartitas para que yo practicara la redacción –la latina comenzó a explicar nostálgicamente._

_-¿Quieres leerla? –la rubia le preguntó y tomó la mano de Santana para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos._

_-'Querida Santanita' –comenzó a leer Santana con su voz algo quebrada –'No tienes que tener miedo a la oscuridad. Ya casi tienes siete años y estás creciendo a pasos agigantados. Cada vez que creas que algún monstruo se te acerca por la noche, piensa que yo siempre voy a estar allí a tu lado para salvarte. Entre nosotras dos, la fuerza López se duplica y somos invencibles. Nunca olvides de lo mucho que te amo, cariño mío. Donde sea que estés, tu madre siempre estará allí para protegerte. Con todo mi amor… Mamá' –Santana cerró la carta y su rostro se mostraba rígido. Tú pensabas que estaba así porque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no largarse a llorar. Cuando Quinn la abrazó fuertemente, escuchaste cómo tu compañera comenzaba lentamente a liberar ese llanto que tanto intentaba controlar._

_-Shhh… tranquila –Quinn besaba su cabeza mientras la sostenía. Tú querías hacer lo mismo, pero creíste que era un momento íntimo entre mejores amigas… y que no te incluía._

_-Sabes.. –Santana se alejó un poco de Quinn –todavía por las noches, cuando tengo miedo y no puedo dormirme… pienso que mi madre está aquí… conmigo… y eso me tranquiliza lo suficiente como para dormirme –la morena decía y al verla llorar, hacía que tú también quisieras llorar. Entendías perfectamente a lo que se refería._

_-Ella siempre va a cuidar de ti, San –Quinn la miraba con compasión y ternura –siempre_

_-Nunca le he escrito a mi madre –Quinn confesó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Santana desde hacía muchos minutos. La morena estaba recostada entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su pecho –siempre hablamos por teléfono_

_-Quizás por eso nunca dices lo que piensas –Santana le respondió._

_-No puedo decir lo que pienso, Santana –le contestó –cómo quieres que le diga lo que pienso en una carta? Por ejemplo…'Querida mamá, te odio… principalmente porque siempre intentas liarme con algún hijo de tus amigos y quieres que sea la chica perfecta, cristiana… me obligas a realizar cosas que detesto y yo sólo lo hago porque quiero estar cerca de ti y que tú estés orgullosa de mí… pero para lo único que me hablas es para indicarme cuántos kilos debo bajar y qué cosas hago mal… a veces me dan ganas de estar muerta…' –Quinn liberó todo lo que sentía por su madre y un gran silenció invadió el dormitorio por unos minutos._

_-Vaya, vaya… He logrado que Lucy Quinn Fabray lograra expresarse sinceramente –Santana rompió el hielo con una sonrisa._

_-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto! –la rubia se abalanzó sobre Santana y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_-Mi madrastra siempre habla de mi cuando estoy presente … la odio –era la primera vez que hablabas de lo que sentías, de cómo te hacían sentir… con personas que no conocías –está celosa de que yo esté muy unida a mi padre –dijiste la verdad en voz alta. Lo que más te dolía era que tu padre se iba alejando de ti por culpa de esa mujer._

_-La madre de Quinn está celosa de ella_

_-Deja de decir pavadas Santana, ¿Por qué ella iba a estar celosa de mí?_

_-Duuuhhh, porque eres más bonita y joven que ella –la morena le respondió y le partió la boca de un beso delante de ti. Enseguida corriste tu mirada hacia un costado._

_-Santana!_

_-¿Qué? Ella no nos va a delatar ni nada, Q… ¿O no, Britt? –Santana se dirigió a ti y tú enseguida negaste con la cabeza. Era más que obvio que Quinn estaba incomodísima al saber que tú ya estabas al tanto de lo que ocurría entre ellas. Tal vez ella no confiaba en ti._

_-¿Alguna vez le escribiste una carta a tu madre, Brittany? –Quinn cambió de tema enseguida_

_-No… y tampoco voy a poder hacerlo, murió cuando yo tenía diez años –dijiste mirando a tu gato pasar cerca de tu cama. Estiraste tus brazos para agarrarlo y colocarlo sobre tus piernas para abrazarlo. Necesitabas algo de contención y Lord Tubbington siempre te lo daba. Pudiste ver de reojo cómo Santana codeó a Quinn por haber metido la pata._

_-Hey… puedo oírte, sabes? –escuchaste cómo Santana se movía hasta sentarse al lado tuyo._

_-Y-yo –empezaste a tartamudear porque estabas nerviosa, no quería liberar las cosas que pensabas ni sentías… tenías miedo de pasar otra vez como estúpida en este día que estaba acabando._

_-Vamos! Puedes confiar en nosotras, cariño… -Santana colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de tus hombros._

_-Querida madre, recuerdas lo que me pediste estando enferma? Yo te sostenía la cabeza entre mis brazos mientras te observaba morir lentamente.. –comenzaste a llorisquear al recordar ese momento. Santana apretó su embrace para hacerte saber que ella estaba allí contigo –me dijiste: 'recuérdame'… y la verdad es que a veces me olvido de tu aspecto… -fue lo último que pudiste decir antes de estallar en llanto._

_-Eres muy valiente –Santana te susurró mientras tú te escondías en sus brazos –Brittany la valiente, así te vamos a llamar! –la morena te alejó de ella por un rato para intentar hacerte sonreír, lo cual siempre funcionaba cuando tú la veías sonreír._

_-Así que Brittany, ¿Estás contenta de ser nuestra compañera de cuarto? –Quinn te preguntó con una sonrisa compresiva._

_-Sí… no lo sé –dijiste intentando secar tus lágrimas y calmar tu respiración._

_-¡Cómo que no lo sabes! Somos las mejores compañeras que en toda tu vida pudieras haber conseguido, ratita! –la latina te tiró en tu cama y comenzó a hacerte cosquillas, provocando que te rieras histéricamente._

_…_

_.._

_._

* * *

_Esa noche dormiste como los dioses. Salvo que unos ruidos comenzar a despertarte a la madrugada. Al principio lo ignoraste porque creías que era tu oportuno gato… pero cuando tus oídos ya estaban un poco más conscientes y escuchaban mejor… oías respiraciones raras… movimientos… y entonces decidiste abrir tus ojos lentamente para ver a qué se debían esos ruidos._

_Cuando tus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, distinguiste a dos cuerpos en la cama de Quinn. Tus ojos se abrieron del todo alarmados y pudiste comprobar que era Santana quien estaba besando cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Siempre te preguntaste cómo sería el hecho de tener relaciones… el sexo. Sabías que la primera vez siempre dolía un poco… pero claro, lo que sabías (lo justo y necesario, sin mucho detalles) era entre un hombre y una mujer. Nunca habías pensado ni imaginado ni preguntado cómo sería entre dos mujeres… y la verdad era que podías decir que la sensualidad, la delicadez, el amor… era unas de las palabras con las que podrías describir la situación. Obviamente que te basabas en lo que veías._

_Quinn no dejaba de arquearse y de hundir su cabeza en la almohada, mientras Santana jugaba con sus pechos y… veías cómo uno de sus brazos se encontraba debajo de las sábanas y se movía frenéticamente._

_-Santana –Quinn suspiró en una forma aguda que nunca antes habías escuchado de ella._

_-Qué pasa mi amor –la morena inclinó todo su cuerpo para encontrarse a la altura del rostro de la rubia._

_-Juntas –Quinn le pidió y Santana se inclinó al instante para besarla ferozmente. Sabías que algo había sucedido cuando escuchaste sus gemidos unirse. Tus ojos sólo podían mirar y admirar lo que pasaba._

_-Shhh… que vas a despertar a Brittany –Santana intentaba callar los gemidos de su 'novia' o lo que fuera –Oh, dios… te amo, Quinn… mírame –la morena le indicaba y observaste cómo los movimientos se habían tornado desenfrenados._

_-Huuhh! –la primera en gemir y tensarse fue Quinn. Luego Santana la siguió inmediatamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y dejando que su cuerpo coalicionara con el de la otra chica. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos besándose silenciosamente, mientras disfrutaban de las caricias que se brindaban la una con la otra, recorriendo ambos cuerpos con sus dedos._

_-No te imaginas de cuanto extrañaba hacer esto –Santana le susurró contra sus labios y como respuesta, Quinn se mordió su labio inferior._

_-Te amo tanto, Santana_

_Observaste un poco más la manera en que se reían juntas mientras se adoraban a través de los roces que se brindaban. Veías cómo nunca se cansaban de besarse._

_Fue esa noche en la que comprobaste que Santana y Quinn eran más que amigas._

_No sabías si eran novias… o si eran amantes… pero sí sabías que se amaban profundamente._

_Y a ti te intrigaba saber lo que era sentir ese amor._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
